Change of Heart
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Shino tries to hide and pretend his birthday doesn't exist, like his feelings, but sometimes talking to someone who cares changes everything. YAOI. hints of ShinoXNaruto and Mentions of KibaXShino


Change of Heart by KitsuneFun

I initially wrote this for Ayme, a friend of mine, since she loves Shino, so no one else has seen this one-shot till today. This is just a nice little story, and isn't a full-on ShiNaru bondage fic... cause really you know Shino can be like that XD in this case It's not appropriate *dodges ammo* I know, but their is always tomorrow lol

Naruto: *trys to pretend he's innocent* Shino... *gets teary-eyed* so you want to do such unspeakable things to me all this time?

Shino: *turns bright red* I...I

Kiba: *comes in with an enraged look on face* The hell he does fox... I leave him full and satisfied!

Naruto: *tilts head cutely to side and pretends he doesn't know what Kiba meant* Full? do you feed him Kiba... and not me?

*coughs and tries not to laugh* ...

Shino: OO Naru...

Kiba: *ignores nose bleeding* OF COURSE I AM THE BOMB! *tends to yell when he is uncomfortable* HA HA

Pein: *sits and watches while eating popcorn* Oooo the student becomes the master...

Naruto: *bites tip of find and looks cutely seductive* I am so hungry now...

Shino: *passes out* gurgle~

Kiba: Uh... I... EGADS!

Pein: Bravo~ *claps*

Sasuke and Gaara: *conveniently pop in* OVER OUR DEAD BODIES

Sasuke: *pushes Gaara* If anyone will feed him its me!

Gaara: *pushes back* like hell I will let that happen

*joins Pein and watches while eating popcorn*

Naruto: *grins* you can all feed me!

Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba: OO

Kiba: *only one who isn't rendered speechless* YOU MEAN... AS A... GROUP? *gulps, but surprisingly isn't opposed to idea*

Naruto: *still smiling* Of course *grabs Gaara and Sasuke and pulls them with him, Kiba follows* I love it when people get me ramen...

*laughs* they sorta walked into that didn't they

Pein: *nods* its what happens when your mind is situated in the gutter *grins* takes one to know one...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky SOB)

It was a cold January morning; the trees seemed to whisper their sorrow as a cold bitter wind blew roughly through them. Shino pulled his jacket tighter around himself normally he liked to find ways of getting away for his birthday, often times taken missions to avoid it, he would later make the excuse to others like his family, teammates and select friends that it was a mission only he could do and that he couldn't avoid it or risk the wrath of Tsunade.

This time was different it seemed that Tsunade new the truth, just when he was hoping she wouldn't care and he was left to face the day and whatever it brought, she had denied all his requests to take a mission this year and suggested he enjoy his birthday with his family and friends.

A chill seemed to pass through Shino at the thought because despite what others may think about him, he really didn't like to be the center of attention like Naruto. In fact he avoided it at all costs.

Shino remembered when he was little this was before he learned to manage any jitsu's with the bugs he had. He hadn't had any friends to speak of, often times he had been shunned by the way he looked and the fact that he housed what others considered vermin. Despite what others thought not all boys liked bugs. This was even before Shino had decided to dress in a manner that made him inconspicuous to others eyes.

There was a time when Shino was often beat up on by boys stronger than him and he was often avoided because other kids believed he had 'Cooties' and was unworthy of their attention. Because of his past, Shino could understand where Naruto cam from, it seemed that only the Kyuubi container had it worse when he was younger and Shino often thought how nice it was that when Naruto was around, the other children ignored him and he felt safe.

That was before he began to notice things about Naruto. The way he would be so boisterous in public yet when Naruto thought others weren't looking he had such a sad look on his face. Shino hadn't known at first about Naruto's past, since it seemed that others avoided the truth as much as possible, especially the adults. But Naruto didn't have parents, like Shino did, that he could cry the day to saying how so and so was being mean to him... how he got picked on... that it seemed like no one would ever seem to like him. No Naruto never had that, at the moment Shino realized the truth, Shino felt like he had finally found someone like himself whom he could look to.

Unfortunately it seemed that life wanted to deny him his chances and by the time they were genin, those chances appeared lost forever. It was by then when Shino was teamed up with Kiba and facing missions that he had no more time to think about friendship. Especially when he saw how Sasuke seemed to fill the void for Naruto that he had wanted for himself. At least Shino had hoped that the Uchiha heir could fill that void, since hearing about what happened to Sasuke's clan, he believed that they could help each other.

More time seemed to pass and he saw how Naruto seemed to grow more and more. Proving himself to be the strong and capable ninja he touted himself to be, and Shino found that at the same time he was proving himself as well, showing others that despite his background he really was a force to recon with.

Shino often found himself around that time fighting more and more with Kiba, the boy seemed obsessed with keeping others in line though he didn't have the power to do so, that obsession seemed to carry over to the team. It didn't help matters that Hinata seemed to allow everyone to push her around and despite anything he said differently, she still continued to do so, and only when it came to Naruto mentioning something did she change.

Thinking about Naruto now often made Shino smile, but the smiles would turn to sadness and anger as he realized what the Uchiha had done, betrayed everyone... most especially Naruto.

It still pissed him off that at the time he could finally prove himself to Naruto, in trying to retrieve Sasuke from Sound; he had been away on a mission. At least nowadays with the Uchiha gone it seemed that he and Naruto were closer... not as close as Shino would have wanted but it was a change from not being noticed.

It was then that Naruto left, for 3 years... nothing. Then when Naruto returned he seemingly darker than he was before, melancholy and slightly destructive. It was only after Kiba kissed him while they were fighting (apparently he gets turned on by fighting) that Shino realized he might like Naruto more than just as a friend. Shino realized-with that kiss-that on top of all his social inadequacies he was also gay and despite the openness that people professed in today's society, their still remains the majority that frowned on those types of relationships.

It didn't help matters that Shino didn't know where Naruto stood, especially with Naruto's obvious vocal love of Sakura, Shino thought any relationship between them would be impossible. Then again, there was also the fact that Naruto seemed to be overly obsessed with the Uchiha, so it was possible that he was in denial. If that was the case, then Shino didn't have a chance with the way the blond thought about the Sharingan user. The thought depressed him even more.

Because of this lack of hope, Shino depended on what he could have with Kiba, he kept hoping that-eventually-the more he worked on their relationship, it would eventually turn into something more… that he would eventually love Kiba.

Any relationship in the meantime involving Naruto would have to remain... friendship. With Naruto's return however the blond seemed to start hanging out with them more. Shino noticed that Naruto seemed to do this in someway to preserve his sanity and to avoid bad feelings like he had as a kid, which only intensified now with Sasuke, his crutch, gone.

It was while he was thinking these random thoughts as he hid from the others on his seemingly important birthday, that he found himself surprised yet again by life.

"Ah Shino..." he turned to look at none other than Naruto kneeling beside him where he thought no one could find him on top of the first head of the Hokage monument. The blond's grin for once wasn't a lie as he continued smiling in Shino's direction, he pointed out the side of ground next to him, "can I sit with you?"

Shino wasn't known to speak unless it was important to do so, so he found that when he needed to speak the most that he couldn't seem to form the words he needed to.

He noticed Naruto's soft smile in answer to his silence, and realized his continued silence had hurt the other boy, "I see… if I am bothering you..." he got up to leave.

"AH NO!" Shino blinked realizing he had yelled uncharacteristically at his crush and was looking like an idiot hanging on to Naruto's pant leg, he blushed at bright red pulling the hand away, "Uh... I mean" Shino coughed nervously in order to clear his suddenly dry throat, "You don't have to leave..." he turned back to stare at the skyline, avoiding what he believed would be rejection from the other boy, only to hear Naruto start to laugh. Shino turned to look over at Naruto in surprise as the other sat down calmly, like being yelled at and almost having one's pants pulled down, was an everyday occurrence. If Kiba had saw Shino's shocked face now he would have done more than laugh he would have taunted Shino for months on that bit of fodder.

"So..." Naruto started, turning to look at him briefly; "Here" he threw a horribly wrapped and garishly colored orange package at Shino.

Shino blinked behind his glasses shocked at the surprise, and unexpected, gift from Naruto. Shino didn't think the other would have remembered his birthday since he knew Naruto's mind-lately-had been on other things.

Shino smiled softly treasuring the moment for what it was, even if it couldn't be what he wanted, "Thanks..." Naruto seemed to blush at the comment and shrug if off like he normally did, since Naruto liked to pretend that such things didn't matter to him when they truly did. Shino found himself opening the package slowly, not even wanting to tear the paper, Naruto had carefully wrapped the present in, since he wanted to keep it as a reminder that Naruto had cared enough to not only acknowledge him on his birthday, but give him a present. Which until this time no one else had managed to do other than his father, who often times couldn't since he was to busy with his own missions.

He heard Naruto snort next to him, "Boy you suck at this..." at Shino's questioning look he sighed leaning in close to the bug user to flick him on the forehead, "Your supposed to tear it open really fast Shino"

Shino couldn't help it but with Naruto that close he couldn't help blushing again and stuttering, "I... I" at a raised brow of confusing from Naruto, he decided to look away to compose himself before the other could guess at his possible feelings.

Naruto was thankfully oblivious as he sighed again, grabbing the package away from Shino and tearing the package open before shoving it the package back into the bug users hands, "If you like the paper that much I'll give you what I have left over..." when Shino just stared at him he smiled again... another small genuine one that made the taller boy's heart flutter wildly in his chest, at the rarity and beauty of it, "Just open it before its no longer your birthday..."

Shino turned back to the box in his hands, the size was of the box was a little wider than his hand and slightly longer in length than that. When he opened the box he was shocked to see a pair of new glasses, similar in design to the ones he already had. He had wanted a new pair since the ones he had now had become damaged due to his last mission and were cracked making it hard to see and due to his schedule, Shino had never managed to make it down to the local optometrist to get a new pair.

It surprised him that Naruto had been thoughtful enough to know what he needed. He looked up at Naruto in surprise, "How did you..." at Naruto's quick grin he smiled.

"Your dad had mentioned it... though I don't know why you even wear them," the blond said while leaning forward to take Shino's glasses off when the bug-user seemed to freeze at his words.

Shino looked at him like he was mad, "I have always just worn them..."

Naruto snorted again at the comment while shaking his head, "And people call me stupid..." at Shino's confused look now unhidden by the glasses he smiled, "I think your hiding... though I don't know what from?"

Naruto used his left hand to scratch at an imaginary itch behind his head as though confused himself by his own thought, "I won't ask you why but I will admit that I like you without them... and I am sure" he winked, "Kiba would too..."

Thoughts of Kiba and his forward methods of courtship made Shino depressed as he realized again why he was even in a relationship with the dog-lover in the first place.

"Naruto..." Shino didn't even know why he decided to take the chance and ask Naruto, but it was better to know the truth then always wonder where they stood, especially in regards to his hesitant feelings towards Kiba. At Naruto's open look he decided to plunge ahead, "Do you like boys..."

Naruto looked at him oddly for a moment, "As in friendship?"

Shino shook his head negatively, "No..." I mean do you like them as in the way a boy likes a girl?" Shino felt panic overtake him when he saw Naruto face go emotionless in response. Shino wondered briefly if he had gone too far, 'No' he thought 'It would be better finish it now... he couldn't loose Naruto's friendship over such a trivial thing... could he' When he saw the other boy still hadn't moved Shino decided that maybe he should laugh it off and tell Naruto he thought it was a joke, "Ah Naruto..."

Shino's voice seemed to break through to Naruto, who seemed to get this sad and melancholy look on his face.

Naruto ducked his head and took a breath, "I guess you must have heard the truth from Sakura..." Shino was struck speechless again, when he didn't say anything in response, Naruto looked back up at him and directly in the eye with sorrowful eyes, "Do you hate me now?"

Shino moved his mouth but the words didn't want to come out. Naruto got up to leave again prompting Shino to finally move into action only to find himself tripping on a rock, falling then landing directly on top of Naruto. On the bright side Naruto hadn't gotten away on the downside the blond probably lost respect for his shinobi ability just then.

In response to the unexpected accident, Shino found not only himself but also Naruto turning a bright red when they realized how compromising their positions really were, "Ah.... I" 'just say it' Shino's inner voice yelled, "I..." 'Do it', "I love you Naruto..." he watched as Naruto's eyes widened at the implications of that statement, and more so about what their positions entailed, especially since Shino hadn't moved yet.

"Ah Shino... I..." he resembled a tomato right then, "I like you Shino" Naruto sighed smiling slightly.

Shino felt his heart break realizing what that silent uncomfortable look meant, "But you don't feel the same..." at Naruto's nod, he felt it break a little more, "Is it the Uchiha..." he started to ask only to realize what he was doing, and he started to laugh a bit uncomfortably, "Stupid... Shino of course it's the Uchiha..." Shino got up and dusted himself off trying to look anywhere but at Naruto.

"It's not that..." Shino was surprised to see that maybe he wasn't the only one with mixed feelings when he noticed Naruto blush, his face and upper neck turning a bright red, "I really haven't decided who I am attracter to-or even love... I find that I am torn between both him and Gaara" Shino was surprised by the confession, "the Kazekage?"

Naruto nodded, "Both him and I seem a lot alike..." He smile turned almost loving in that moment and Shino realized something in that moment, that the Uchiha would if he wasn't blind to his own feelings, that Naruto had already decided but he must feel obligated in some way to the Uchiha.

It was something that both the Kazekage and Naruto had to work out for themselves, without him and Shino felt it would only be better if the blond found it out on his own, about his own feelings or he would always wonder like Shino.

Naruto-true to form-as the ninja that could surprise you the most did so again as he embraced Shino briefly, kissing him briefly on the mouth. It was too quick for Shino to memorize the taste, "If I didn't already have them..." He paused thinking on something Shino couldn't even hope to guess at, "I defiantly could see myself falling for someone like you" Naruto smiled again and waved goodbye, "Happy Birthday Shino..." and like that he left, the wind at the moment was silent with his passing and it seemed that Shino felt less chilled with its passing.

He smiled in response to the warmth he felt in that moment, at Naruto's words and actions, 'If only...' It was then he realized that beyond the gift of the glasses Naruto had given him the best gift of all; he'd given him the answer he'd waited for all this time. Without the normal doubts circling him as they usual did, Shino decided to take another chance and see what Kiba was doing today.

THE END.


End file.
